Fun and Games
by Crazypeaches
Summary: France and Canada run into each other after a conference, awkaward misunderstandings ensue. Yay for Mortal Kombat! XD


Fun and Games

France rolled his eyes. Did everyone have to assume he was a gigantic pervert? Come on, so he liked the robust figure of a person; who didn't? It was a work of art, so perfect in its ingenuity. Perhaps it was time for a break, being around such asses wasn't good for his beauty.

France rounded a corner and ran smack into someone. "Ah, pardon _moi_…" France rubbed his forehead. "I had not seen you."

"Mmphghblkj~" A soft moan came from beneath.

"Non, sorry mon cher," Francis picked himself up off the fallen man. "Ah, Mathieu, how have you been?" France helped Canada up.

"I-I've been better," Canada squeaked softly.

"Ah, that's good," Francis smiled radiantly at his former colony. Canada rolled his eyes, typical; no one ever really listened to him, did they? Canada sighed sadly, this was France too; the one person he would have thought would remember him. Well, he was Canada! He didn't need anybody anyway! He had his friends and that was enough. Speaking of friends…

"Oh, no~!" Canada glanced down at his watch. "Cuba will think something has happened to me!" Canada began searching for Kumichi… or was it Kumitaru… Kumijiro…?... Meh…

"Cuba? What do you want with him," France asked. Did he need to save his poor colony from the clutched of this commie? Was he being blackmailed? France would have smirked, he knew a great deal about blackmail, maybe he could,

"No, we're going out," Canada said offhandedly, dismissing it with a wave. "There you are Kumijiro." Matthew swooped up the tiny polar bear and speed off. France stood there, frozen in place. His sweet Mathieu was going out with Cuba? Oh, non, the outrage of the notion!

"Bastard America, what have I told you about coming here?" Cuba snarled.

"But I'm Canada!" Matthew cried.

"Who are you?" Kumijiro asked. Matthew threw him a look and blew his unruly curl out of his face, it was an inside joke.

"Oh, sorry hombre, you know how these things work. What kept ya?" Cuba asked, striding along the airport with Canada and his bear.

"I ran into France, but everything's fine," Canada laughed meekly. It probably wasn't a good idea to mention he got sat on or anything, who knows what Cuba would do then?

"Do I need to go beat him up? Did he apologize? I've got another set of missiles to threaten America again if need be," Cuba started. See what he meant? Canada bit his lip.

"It's ok, we had a talk, and yes, he apologized… for keeping me. That's why I was late," Canada let out in a rush, lying wasn't his forte.

"A talk? Whoa man, you've moved up in the ladder," Cuba gave a grin.

"I'm sure it was just… the circumstances…" Canada blushed.

"Whatever, hombre, this is a cause for celebration!" Cuba laughed. "We need some party empanadas! Come on, I know just the place, you like those right?"

"Yeah!" Canada nodded vigorously. He had tried empanadas at his brother's house. Canada smiled, it had turned out there had been a dare to see who could eat the spiciest ones, Alfred thought he was going to win, but he beat him! Something Canada could do that Alfred couldn't: eat the ghost chili. He laughed and laughed as Al had eaten all the bananas and drank all the milk he could. Canada chuckled, well, at least his brother had tried, and that's more than others could say. Unfortunately, it further cemented Al's fear of anything "ghost" related, but surely that's understandable.

* * *

><p>France fumed. He had decided to travel incognito and spy on Mathieu, just to make sure nothing was wrong of course. He glared behind his sunglasses as Cuba rested his arm on Canada's shoulder. They chatted enthusiastically, well, at least on Cuba's part. France frowned as he remembered when young little Canada used to sit in his lap. After being rejected by little America, he had trudged along only to fall on Mathieu… Hm, seemed to be a pattern with him, falling on top… The hours they would spend together after that, enjoying the beautiful land, reveling in the unspoiled riches. France smiled in bliss, those had been the days. Why was it that he could never express himself the way he wanted to around his Mathieu? This is what Angleterre must have felt with America. France frowned as they walked up to a little Cuban food stand; Canada and spicy empanadas? He never would have guessed that. Has Mathieu's tastes changed? France eyeballed Canada in a new light. How interesting. France followed them. They came to a small shabby house.<p>

"Hey man, you sure? It's a little early for that doncha think?" Cuba asked.

"No way, I've been working myself up to this!" Canada announced softly. "If we don't do it now, I won't have the courage to do it later," France listened in through the wall. What were they talking about?

"You know I'm going to hurt you right?" Cuba asked. France could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Yep, but I brought protection, see!" France went wide eye. Were they talking about… no way, not his Mathieu!

"What ever you want hombre," Cuba laughed. France frowned as he heard some shuffling and a muffled thump. Canada gave a squeak as Cuba groaned. Oh no! France gave a cry of outrage as he burst through the door. No damned commie was going to screw _his_ Canada.

"Mathieu~!" France growled.

"Francis…?" Canada looked up, confused. France stared at the scene before him. Canada and Cuba lay on the ground before him. There was an old TV hooked up to an Xbox 360, on the screen was Mortal Combat… Cuba had just died…

"Eh…" France blushed. "I thought… mm… never mind."

"What the fuck are you doing in my house, loser?" Cuba stood up, angry.

"Cuba," Canada laid a hand on Cuba's arm. "Let me take care of this," Canada frowned in France's direction. Cuba nodded. "Francis," Canada led him outside to Cuba's little garden that he had out back. A silence settled over them.

"Well, that was kind of awkward," France gave a strained grin.

"Why are you here, Francis?" Canada asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I couldn't let that commie bastard do anything to you. I had thought…" France trailed off. Canada glared at him. France stared in amazement; was that even possible?

"_How dare you?_" Canada yelled, impossibly getting softer in volume. "You can't just waltz in here, acting all high and mighty! And you don't go around calling people 'Commie Bastards' either! And don't you ever," Canada went on a tirade. France watched in a weird amusement, keeping his face void of all emotion. This sudden change in his Mathieu… kind of turned him on. "Do you understand me?" Canada was panting, he just finished his rant.

"Of course mon Cher, I'm sorry. My behavior was inexcusable," France sighed. Canada just blinked at him. France gave in?

"You think an apology is going to get you off the hook and keep you safe?" Canada shoved his face into France's. "You need to think again, mister!" France nearly groaned, Canada was acting too cute. "Sit down and think about what you've just done!" France sat down on the bench. Wait… did his Mathieu just put him in time out? France closed his eyes as Canada walked away. This was just like when he had caught Mathieu talking to Angleterre, honhonhon, he had been livid. He'd blown up and ordered Mathieu to sit down and contemplate the ruin Angleterre would bring him. Just look at his brother, so aggressive and outrageous. Poor Mathieu had cried and cried, he just couldn't take watching his Mathieu so distraught and had to comfort him. Ah… oui, that was the first kiss he'd ever given Mathieu. France groaned aloud, did that make him a pedophile?

* * *

><p>"Didn't know you had it in you, hombre," Cuba stood in the doorway, staring at France who looked mighty pitiful on the bench by himself. "But I think he was thinkin' 'bout somethin' else when you was talkin' to him," Cuba smirked as Canada gave a confused look. "He was totally checkin' you out."<p>

"What?" Matthew reeled back in shock.

"Yeah, looked just like that bastard, America, and England when they were making goo-goo faces at each other on the Keys," Canada covered his ears, he didn't need to know about his brothers love life. "They didn't see me, I was spyin' on them. You can really feel those sparks fly when they're around each other, you know?" Canada turned scarlet in embarrassment. "If the British dude can do that to his former charge, watch out for the Frenchie, 'kay hombre?" Cuba clasped Canada's shoulder. "I'm gonna go check on your bear… Kumichi?" Cuba shrugged. "He's probably in the ice cream again," Canada just nodded mutely. As Cuba left, he turned to cast his gaze on France. The blonde haired man did look repentant and ill at ease (he was still debating whether or not he was a pedophile.) Matthew sighed. He hadn't meant to get angry, it just finally came out. France didn't act like his brother though, Alfred would have just laughed it off. Nothing really ever fazed Al, and his laughter would dissipate any anger there once would have been. It was hard to stay mad at America. Canada frowned, should he go apologize to Francis?

"F-Francis," Canada blushed, remembering what Cuba had said. France looked up.

"Mon Cher?"

"I-I'm sorry I yelled at you," the Canadian man shuffled his feet and looked down.

"Non, it was my fault too. I should not have been so quick to judge," Francis looked at his former colony… just so Cute~ "I had been jealous, I guess. I never get to be with you any more, and my boss is so mean," he watched as Canada blushed even more.

"Eh, I'm sorry Francis," Canada looked up from behind his glasses and gave France a quick peak on the lips, just like the one France had given him when he was little (that doesn't really count as pedophilic did it? Just a little kiss, right?) "I won't do it again, aye?" France smirked.

"Of course you won't mon Cher; you will be punished for your impertinence," France watched as Canada went wide eye and started to back away. France stalked up to him and pulled Mathieu flush against him. Poor Matthew put his hands against Francis's biceps in an attempt to push him away. France crashed his mouth down onto Matthew's.

"Maple leaf~" Canada moaned and brought his arms around France's neck. France took the opportunity to slip his tongue in.

"Je t'aime, mon Cher. Je t'aime…" Francis murmured as he lowered Matthew to the ground. Matthew opened his eyes and stared in disbelief. He gave an enormous smile and nuzzled Francis. France smiled back and trailed his lips down Matthew's jaw line, following the tendon, all the way to the base of his throat. He deftly unbuttoned his Mathieu's shirt, letting his hands play across his chest. "I have been waiting a long time for this, for you…" As France gazed down at the flush Canadian in his arms, he realized that what he had said was true, it wasn't simply just a one liner anymore! Yay! It finally felt as though his life clicked together.

"Francis…" Matthew moaned. "Please?"

"Anything for you, mon Cher."

Cuba tsked, "We knew it was comin', eh hombre?" Kumijiro nodded as they both peaked out through the window. "Go get a room!" Cuba yelled, glaring angrily at France. The two men lying outside looked over. Canada blushed madly as France just scooped him up, not only was embarrassing to know someone had been watching him do _that_, but also because France just whispered a very dirty idea in his ear. Canada smacked him as France took him deeper into the gardens. "Come on man! Not on the flowers!" Cuba sighed, it was too late, both men were lost again. "Yuck, wanna go play Mortal Combat, Kumijiro?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... I had written this during math class... really kinda random isn't it? X3<strong>

**Je t'aime = I love you (French of course!... or as far as I know that's what it means. My friend is taking French and that's what she said it was... o_o)**


End file.
